


Sprout

by MyMayura



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Prompt: sprout, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMayura/pseuds/MyMayura
Summary: Adrien meets his baby sister.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Sprout

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble by traditional definition (exactly 100 words) that I completed for Drabble Night in one of the fanfiction Discord servers I am in. Enjoy!

“Come meet your new sister, Adrien,” Nathalie says, tired but proud as she holds up her and Gabriel's newborn daughter, who is swaddled in a soft green blanket and topped with a purple hat. She yawns, showing off little pink gums and fluttering her dark baby lashes.

“Wow,” Adrien breathes, completely awestruck.

“Her name is Rosine,” Gabriel says. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Yes please!” Adrien exclaims. “She's so tiny,” he marvels, eyes shining. “Like a little sprout!”

Nathalie laughs softly. “First a bean, now a sprout. If she's anything like you, she'll soon be growing like a weed.”

  
  



End file.
